Powerpuff Girls Z! Exceleron
by RainbowRidge
Summary: Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are in danger of the new/old enemies that have just recently sprung up. The new girl has powers never before seen that could be used to keep a hazardous new threat at bay. But how do they know that she is not going to be the end of the world herself. Rated T for violence (which is not really that bad).
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow:Hi everybody. ^u^ I'm an amateur and this will be my first story. By the way, I got confused so if there is anything you think i need help on please help me fix it by telling me what I did wrong!

Buttercup:I think I should be getting payed

Blossom:Buttercup, for the last time no

Bubbles:Rainbow-chan worked very hard on this

Rainbow:Thank you Bubbles

Buttercup:Okay fine.

Rainbow:Butch, could you do the disclaimer please?

Butch:(scoff) RainbowRidge does not own the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z or the Rowdyruff boys Z or anything that belongs to the creator of the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

Momoko's Pov  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh…..wait. Was that the alarm?! Today's Monday! I totally forgot! I'm so gonna be late!

I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi. Just turned fifteen. My orange/auburnish hair reached my waist with my red bow. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a heart with wings and under that a light pink long sleeve shirt and I had a light pink ruffled skirt and knee high boots that were hot pink.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out my room door.

"Good Morning Momoko. Hey! Don't forget your toast!" Mom shouted as I rushed past her and grabbed the nearly burnt toast from the toaster and held it in my mouth. I ruffled Kuriko's hair while running past her towards my school.

I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be late! Just at the front gate of my high school (Tomiya High) I stopped to catch my breath.

"Momoko!" Miyako said with Kaoru on her skateboard moving at a slow pace so Miyako could keep up.

Miyako was wearing a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a baby bear's face in the middle. She had on a knee length denim skirt and black mary janes. Her hair in two curly blonde ponytails that reached her shoulders.

"Hey Momo," Kaoru greeted after she stopped on her skateboard. Kaoru's hair was still the raven mess it was when she was thirteen. And she's still a tomboy so that means, pants or shorts. Kaoru was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with light green sneakers. She had on a really big light green t shirt ("To hide my curves!" she said.) that said Touch me and you die! on it.

I replied with,"Hi guys!" The smile on my face was priceless. We had been best friends since we were thirteen and I never got sick of these guys. I'm not as boy crazy as I used to be (I only go gaga for the hottest of the hottest!) and I actually got a lot smarter and I have this tendency to correct people's grammar.

Kaoru grew curves that she is very disturbed by. She has also become a little bit more defiant as a tomboy. She has gotten stronger. And Miyako and I have not been able to have any fun with trying to get her to try on girly clothes! She either runs away or smacks our hands away so we won't be able to drag her to the store.

Miyako has gotten stronger too. When people pick on her (which rarely ever happens!) and us she sticks up for herself and her friends. She has also gotten a little bit sassy and more obsessed with clothes.

Suddenly, the bell rings! OH NO! I'M LATE!

"Okay! See you gotta get to class!" I yell while running into the school building. I inch towards the door of classroom 2-A but the door crashes open and there appears my science teacher!

"Momoko Akatsutsumi you are officially late to my class!"he shouts in my face. A huge stamp in red with the letters LATE on it collides with my forehead. The force was so great that I fell on my butt. I walk into the classroom with a pout but sit down and start taking notes.  
3rd Period (couple of hours later)  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! My belt starts beeping. I cover my nose."Teacher my nose is bleeding!" I say with my hand raised teacher sighs and dismisses me. I run up to the rooftop and meet Kaoru halfway."You too?" I ask, still running "Yeah," she replies When we reach the rooftop we see Miyako and we all transform.  
"HYPER BLOSSOM!"  
"ROLLING BUBBLES!"  
"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

Our uniforms are different. We have tank tops now. The shirt on top for each of us is our respective colors. The shirt under that is white and stops where our ppgz belts start. We all have to wear mary janes but they are in our respective colors with socks that reach our knees. We also have white finger-less gloves.

I flip open my compact and a holographic form of the professor shows up and gathers our attention.

"Girls, I don't know what happened but there was a huge explosion in the town square near the bank so I need you to check it out!" the professor announced.

"Okay Prof. don't worry about it,"Buttercup replied,"Probably one of Mojo's robots went berserk and blew up." I closed the compact and flew into the air leaving a streak light pink with the girls following right after. The wind blowing my auburn hair past my ears. When we land in the town square the smell of smoke floods my nose. The most busiest place in Townsville is deserted.

Bubbles asks,"What happened here?"

I look around and say,"An explosion, just like the professor had said."

"But I didn't think it would be THIS bad!" Buttercup states.

"Be careful girls! Whatever did this does not play," I warn. We all equip our weapons and stand back to back waiting for something to come out and attack. After a minute and 25 seconds (I counted.) we hear laughter. Like actual teenage boy laughter. We lower our weapons a little still cautious of wherever the laughter could be coming from. I start to hear the sound of three people walking. I look towards the direction I hear it coming from and see three silhouettes in the smoke. I raise my pink yo yo in defense with the girls at my side also ready. Then I see the boys appear from the smoke.

"The Rowdy's!" I whisper to my self in shock.

The first one I lay my eyes on is Brick in the middle with a sack of money in his hands. His auburn hair is in a low pony tail that reaches his knees. His eyes as crimson as blood. He was wearing a red hoodie with a grey shirt and a regular pair of jeans and red sneakers. He also had his signature cap. Butch on his right still had his short low ponytail. He had a dark green t shirt with a black skull on it with emerald eyes and another big sack of money. His bang got longer and it now reached his chin. His eyes were a darker green than last time like a very mossy green. Plain sneakers and pants. Boomer's hair was pretty much the same except his bangs don't go out as much and they grew longer. He had money too and was laughing his head off. He had a blue hoodie with a miniture boy with a bat on it. His eyes a dark blue like the very depths of the ocean. But what intrigues me the most was their jewelry. Brick has a gold ring with a ruby that has a rose, Butch has a chocker with a emerald and a rose, and lastly Boomer has a gold gauntlet with a sapphire and a rose.

Brick stops laughing and says to his brothers,"Haven't had a good laugh in a long time."

"Yeah and look at how much money we got!" Boomer exclaims his eyes lighting up.

Butch just nods his head and smirks. Then Brick's crimson eyes rest on me and he smirks.

"Well well well, boys. Look at what we have," Bricks smirk disappears and turns into a scowl,"nice makeover, Bloss."

Pink meets crimson and it stays that way till Bubbles whispers to me,"What's the plan Blossom?" The fire rages as I think it over. They must have gotten more powerful because they couldn't do this when they were 11 and seeing as they somehow magically appeared powerful and 16 I did not have many plans on how to get out of this in the best way possible.

While keeping my eyes locked with Brick's I whisper to the girls,"On three we charge at our counterparts and use everything we've got." Bubbles and Buttercup nod and get into their attack positions.

"One," I whisper and Butch cracks his knuckles.

"Two,"I state and Boomer drops the sack and pulls a metal bat out of thin air with a smirk.

"Three,"Brick says 2 inches away from me like he was never all the way across the town square. Then my back aches as I collide into a building still able to see Brick's glare.

* * *

Rainbow: Yayyyyy! It's done  
Bubbles: Yayyyyy!  
(Both jump up and down): Yayyyyy!  
Rainbow: Oh right! Please review. PLEASE no flaming. My frail heart wouldn't be able to take it. And if you want to ( you don't have to!) Please tell me the basics of how to do this because as you can probably tell I'm having technical difficulties. ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! So let's say i was going to add a new powerpuff who had the color yellow and she was younger than the original powerpuff girls if you review could you please recommend some transformation name I thought of was:  
"ENERGETIC BAMBI!"  
If you like that one then you can just tell me that you want me to keep it but if you have a better one please recommend it!


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow:This was hard. I kept criticizing myself throughout the whole thing!

Blossom:Don't worry you'll get the hang of it sooner or later.

Buttercup: Oh yeah totally!

Brick:No she won't.

Rainbow: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?! \(;n;)/

Brick:It's my true nature

Blossom:(smacks him in the head) well then 's-my-true-nature, why don't you do the disclaimer!

Butch:(snickers)

Brick:RainbowRidge does not own the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z or anything that has to do with them they belong to their creator.

* * *

Blossom's Pov

I open my eyes slowly while I try to adjust to the pain. With my back blazing, I inch a little from the huge new crater in the side of the glass building. I put my hand on my back and feel shards of glass stick out.

"BLOSSOM!"Bubbles shrieks.

"Girls,"I start to say seeing Buttercup going ballistic on Butch with her hammer," I changed my mind, instead of putting them in jail just knock them out and leave them for dead instead!"

I run straight towards Brick with my fist at my side.

Buttercup's Pov ( rewind )

Why are the rowdy's back?! I thought they left when they thought they had no purpose in life. I keep my eyes on Butch as he stares back at me. My grip on my hammer tightens. The air suddenly got whispers something to Blossom.

Blossom commands," On three we charge at our counterparts and use everything we've got."

"One." Butch gives me a smirk and cracks his knuckles.

"Two." I hear a sack drop but I don't take my eyes off Butch.

A sudden gust of wind and a flash of red and Brick says,"Three." My head whips to right to look at what happened but I could hear the sound of glass eyes widen as I see blood trickle down Blossom's back.I look at Brick and see him standing where Blossom was glaring at Blossom like she had killed his mom. I see Bubbles shake her head just before she loses it.

"BLOSSOM!"the blonde screamed.

I look back at Butch.

"If you want to hit me me, you can try,"he taunts.I breathe in trying to suppress the anger already built up. I launch myself into the air with my hammer up ready to smash him into the earth.

Blossom says,"Girls, I changed my mind, instead of putting them in jail just knock them out and leave them for dead!"

"GRAVITON DRIVE!" I I collide with the ground I open my eyes and there is a bunch of dust and a huge crater. When it clears I see Butch with one hand in the center of my hammer unfazed! HE CAUGHT MY HAMMER! I push down hard but the hammer doesn't move until he lets go and I fall forward still exerting force by accident.

"Nice it's my turn," Butch says. Then I feel a fist collide into my head and I fall to the side.I push my self up from the ground slowly with my left arm aching, along with my head. I grab my hammer again and see Butch standing a foot away from me smirking. I turn to glare at him holding my hammer with both hands. Everything is moving around and I'm feeling dizzy but I can't let that get to me. I bring my hammer back and attempt to hit him on his side but he steps back with ease. With his eyes glowing dark green he charges at me and I try to concentrate on when he would get close to me. I close my eyes and listen to his footsteps. In one, two, three!My fist hits his jaw and he gets taken back for a second. In the meanwhile I'm shaking my hand trying to make it feel better because his jaw was hard.

"Well," he starts talking and I stop and glare at him as he has his hand on his jaw and is moving it back and forth," I see that we're done ready for the hard stuff?"

"Always have," I reply charging at him with a battle cry.

Bubble's Pov

I fly back trying to avoid Boomer. I can hear the sound of the others fighting under me. Then I see Blossom smash through three buildings from being thrown by I feel someone grip on my hair and tug me into a different direction. I meet Boomers face as he mocks me with a friendly smile which then turns into a hateful glare. I glare back.

"Let go!" I yell as I kick him in his gut and send him flying back a couple of feet. "What are you and your brothers doing back here?"I ask.

He says,"Well wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, YEAH! That's why I asked!"I reply haughtily.I fly towards him and try to punch him in the forehead. He catches my fist again. I've been trying to land blows on him for the past twenty minutes! He twists my arm so it's behind my back and my back is pressed to him with his grip still on my arm. My wrist hurts and I wince. He leans in so his mouth is to my ear.I start to twist and turn to get out of his grip but it still doesn't work

"I missed you,"he whispers. My eyes widen. He couldn't have! He never had any feelings for me, did he? Then I hear him chuckle and I immediately dismiss those thoughts.

"Why would I?! You were just a nuisance anyway! A boy who wouldn't shut up and was always the weakest of the group! I'm surprised they even let you stay with them because if you were in my group and I was evil-"

"Shut up!"he interrupts.

"I WOULD'VE ABANDONED YOU AND LET YOU ROT!"

"SHUT UP!"He yells and takes his grip off my wrist to cover his ears with both hands."Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!"

I don't even know where that came from it was just like I knew what he didn't want to hear.I fly five feet away from him so he is still in my view. I rub my wrist which still aches and I glare at Boomer. I fly at him and clasp my hands together and bring it down on the top of his head. He rockets to the ground.

"THAT was for Blossom!"I said with anger seething in my bones. I land on the ground and walk towards where Boomer crashed. I see him wince and rub his head. Then when he opens his eyes they are glowing dark blue.

He grabs my throat and pushes me against a building with his hand still on my throat. He lifts me and pushes me back on the same one. BANG! he does it again. BANG! he does it again. It's getting hard to !I'm only getting little wisps of air now. BANG! My vision is darkening. BANG!

Blossom's Pov

I kick Brick in the head. BANG! I wince as I hear the noise come from up high. I turn around and try to see where it is coming from. I can only see Boomer but then I see Miyako with her eyes closed and blood trickling down her head.

"MIYAKO! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" I yell. My feet barely lift two feet off the ground when Brick grabs my ankle and slams me back on the ground. He stands over me and glares.

"Pay attention very carefully to me when I say: I will kill you!" He threats.

I turn around so I glare at him."That's just a price I'll have to pay." I reply. I bring my feet up and kick his jaw but also land back on my feet (a/n think of it like when you're in the middle of a back flip except you rewind it so Brick would be in her way and she kicks him in the jaw). I fly into the air and punch Boomer in the head so he flies the opposite direction away from Bubbles. I catch her before she falls.I help her so she leans on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey hey! Hey you're gonna be alright okay? Okay? We're gonna get help!" I look around for Buttercup and see her and Butch fighting rapidly. She punches, he kicks. He swings, she blocks.(a/n like in Dragon Ball Z)

"BUTTERCUP!" she jumps up and kicks Butch in the chest but looks up at me afterwards with anger in her eyes which turns to worry when she sees Bubbles."Come on we're leaving! We have to help Bubbles!"

"But what about the Rowdy's they're-" she starts.

"I don't care! That is not what is important! We will deal with them when we come back but we need to get Bubbles to safety!"I command. Bubbles groans flies to her other side and helps me support her as we fly away. Crimson blood pours down her head and I look at Buttercup and see a huge gash in her right arm.

Preview of next chappie's quotes

"I don't know what we're gonna do!"

"Poor Bubbles."

"Class, we have a new student!"

"Girls, you could be in danger!"

"BUTTERCUP DON'T DO IT JUST THINK OF HOW SHE WOULD FEEL!" 

* * *

Rainbow: I suck

Brick: You really do. (-_-)

Blossom: Brick, SHUT UP!

Rainbow:(smiles sweetly) Please review. And I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Bye bye.


	3. New girl

Rainbow: I've gotten lazy and I'm ashamed of it, but I promise to work harder!

Blossom: Good because it's not fair to everyone else to slack off

Brick:Right! It's only cool if it benefits Brick.

Blossom:(mutters) Why is this guy sooo annoying?

Brick:What was that Pinky?

Blossom:Nothing.

Rainbow:You two...have issues =_=

Butch:You people waste my time

Buttercup:Butch, shut up

Bubbles:RainbowRidge does not own the PowerPuff Girls Z or anything that the creator of the PowerPuff Girls Z made.

* * *

Kaoru's Pov

I look out the window at the gray 's silent except for the steady beeping of the machine that is tracking Miyako's heartbeat and her quiet rushed to get her to the Professor and the look of shock on his face was nothing in comparison to mine when i saw the thick crimson blood drip out of Miyako's blonde hair.I run my hand through my hair and sigh in frustration. I look up at Miyako who is still transformed as Bubbles. She has a bandage wrapped around her head and it stopped the bleeding a little.

I clench my fist in I get my hands on those rowdys I'll beat them to a pulp and then I'll make them apologize to Miyako for what they did.I don't understand how Butch got stronger than me. I don't even know why they came back! I don't know why they would, it's not like there is anything here for them! I sigh and look at Miyako again.

"Hey...has she woken up yet?,"Momoko asks, standing in the 's wearing a hot pink tank top with jean shorts that stop at her knees with hot pink 's also wearing earrings that are light pink with smiley faces on them.

"Not at all,"I reply.I'm wearing my signature green hat backwards on my head with a lime green shirt that stops at my elbows.I have blue skinny jeans and lime green Jordan's with dark green stars on them.I also have a sleek green watch on my left scowls and walks into the room to sit next to me.

"Poor Bubbles, how could I let this happen?"She says while she lowers her head into her hands so her eyes are covered,"I'm supposed to be the responsible one.I'm the leader;I was supposed to watch out for my team members and make sure that we would succeed."

I sit up in my chair out of shock,"What are you talking about?!Its all my fault.I'm the strongest of the group and that means that I should've been able to beat all of the rowdys to a pulp."Momoko picks her head up to look at me.

"No offense Kaoru, but I don't think you would have been able to beat them any way." I glare at her and she puts her hands up in defense."I mean it's just that the rowdys seemed more powerful than before, like REALLY powerful."

I scoff,"What helped you figure that out, the fact that I could barely land a punch on Butch or the fact that they totally beat the crap out of us or maybe even the fact that when they get angry their eyes glow" Then there was that silence again.

Momoko's light pink eyes widened,"Wait you saw it too?"

"We'll yeah. Butch got angry at me and his eyes glowed dark green and he got really serious."

Momoko had on the look she gets when she's really thinking about something."The same thing happened with me and Brick, his eyes glowed red as his anger increased...we'll have to figure this out the next time that we see them."She looks at the sleeping Miyako and I look at my watch. 9:23pm.

"Okay I gotta go mom and dad are gonna be looking for me,"I say walking towards the doorway.

"Bye Kaoru, see you at school tomorrow,"Momoko replies.

Momoko's Pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I open my eyes.I turn my head to look at the alarm and see that it's wasn't a horrible feeling of shock in my stomach as Miyako bled pools of just hearing the BANG each time Miyako's head collided with the back still aches even with the bandages wrapped around it. I sigh and roll out of bed.

When I get downstairs I am wearing a pink off-the-shoulder-shirt that has a purple bow on the shoulder that isn't hanging off.I have my jean skirt on with hot pink sandals that have jems on mom turns towards me with a cup of coffee and her yellow robe on.

"Good morning Momoko.I put some toast in the toaster for you it should be done in a little bit,"she greets.I smile and try to hide my grief.

"Arigato, okaasan,"I kiss her cheek and take the toast from the toaster.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to pick Kuriko up after you leave from school because I have a really long shift today."

I groan,"But whyyyyyy?!"I can't pick her up, what if I run into the rowdy's and get stuck in a battle!

My mom gives me a stern look,"No buts, I expect her to be home by 6 or no candy for a month!"

"Hai hai, gotta go now before I'm late for school!"I yell as I run out the door.I can't be late again or I'll get a detention!I run past the main entrance and go towards class 3-C.I walk towards the back of the class and see Kaoru sitting at a desk she chose listening to music with her eyes closed. I sit next to her and take one of the headphones out of her ear.

"Kaoru, why is there an extra seat?"

She shrugs,"I don't know, maybe there is a new transfer student." Then the teacher walks in and everyone is silent.

"Hello, minna, we have a new student today,"she says and murmurs rise at the thought of a transfer student this time of year.

The teacher looks at the door,"Come on in."

A girl walks in with dark brown hair that is honey brown at the tips (a/n like the girl in my profile picture). Her eyes are light and dark brown. She is wearing yellow glasses and a light brown sweatshirt with a ice cream cone on it and yellow shorts that stop mid thigh with over the knee socks. The socks are mismatched one being yellow with polka dots and the other being brown with yellow stripes. Lastly she has on brown converses that have a wing design on each she has a ppgz belt too!

"Please introduce yourself and give us 5 interesting facts about you,"the teacher commands.

The new girl, with a huge smile on her face says,"Hi minna! My name is Mori Aiko, I'm 13 years old," people start to murmur again but it dies out quickly,"My dad is American and my mom is japanese, ummm my favorite animal is the unicorn, I do not like mean people, I am skilled at fighting, and I'm not very strong."

Himeko raises her hand to ask a question,"Why are you here, if you're thirteen?"

Aiko looks at Himeko and sweatdrops,"I skipped a couple of grades because it seems that I'm too smart for the original grade I was supposed to be in."

"Okay Mori go choose a seat." Aiko walks towards the back of the classroom and stops at the desk in front of Kaoru's. When she sees us she smiles, sits in the chair and starts to take notes on what the teacher is saying.I look at Kaoru and she passes me a note.

it says,"Do you think she's one of us?"

I send her a note back,"Well, yeah she has the belt."

"But I thought that there were only three white z rays."

"I guess poochi must've missed one."

But what if…...then Kaoru's and my belt start to beep and not Aiko's.

"Excuse me! My ankle hurts and I think I twisted it!,"I tell the teacher.

"I'll help her to the nurse's office," Kaoru says.

When I get to the doorway I stop to look back at Aiko but Kaoru grabs my arm and pulls me along with we get to the rooftop this sense of longing fills my chest as I realize that Miyako isn't here to transform with us.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I open my compact and the professor appears,"Girls! You could be in danger!"

A look of confusion shows up on Kaoru's face,"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ken and I were looking into the footage we got from your fight with the Rowdy's and Poochi saw that they didn't have any dark z rays anymore."

"That's impossible!"I start to say,"They're still evil, what else could they be but teenage boys with dark z rays."

"Blossom, I know you noticed their strange increase in power, I think they might be another type of evil creature and I'm going to need you to find out."The professor says.

"Hai!" I close the compact and we start to fly off into the air looking down to see what could have caused our belts to beep.

"Over there!"Buttercup says while pointing at the mall. Lot's of people are rushing out screaming their heads off.

We land and everyone rushes past in a panic until a guy stops in front of Buttercup and me and says,"They're in there it's the Rowdy Ruff boys they're destroying everything!"Then he runs away. I walk in the mall entrance and see a sofa rocket out of the furniture ! It breaks as soon as it hits the wall. Dead bodies are scattered around on the have pools of blood some don't. Then I see Butch fly out of the furniture store and he smirks when he sees us.

"Hey! They came!" He lands on the floor a couple of feet away. Then I see Brick and Boomer land near him.

Boomer laughs and says,"Where's Bubbles?"

I glare at him,"She's in the hospital being treated because of you!"

Brick high fives Boomer,"Well then,that only means that we have two more puffs to go,"he cracks his knuckles,"this will be easy."

Buttercup charges at Brick and manages to hit him so hard with her hammer that he goes flying into the game then smirks and shoots a ball of lightning at her and she falls on the floor.

"Buttercup!"I yell and run over to sits up and holds her side.

"I'm okay,"She says glaring at Boomer who has another lightning ball in his I feel a pain in my head as I am sent flying all the way across the mall.

"Ugh,"I look around and see a bunch of teddy bears around me and some broken glass to but none of it impaled me. I stand up and look around.I can't see anyone anymore. Then I see Brick fly into the cafeteria and I'm hot on his trail. But then I hear Buttercup gag. Butch and Boomer are kicking her back and forth like she's a ball. I fly faster and drop kick Boomer in the face and Buttercup falls on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?!"I yell. Brick comes flying at me but I dodge him.

"Why Pinky, it's our job,"he replies. I turn around and see Butch about to slam his hands down on me but I block it and punch his stomach then kick his face. I look at Buttercup and see her head-but she looks at me and her eyes widen.

"Blossom, look out!" I turn around and see another couch, but this time it is leather, it collides into me and I'm being pushed back and so is both lift it up and push it off us. I look at the boys, their eyes are glowing again. I try to use both of my hands to get up but my left arm won't move, it's blazing. I look at Buttercup who is standing but has a pained look on her face.

"Well boys,"Brick says,"i think this is the end of the PowerPuff girl-" Brick is interrupted when Butch suddenly crashes into him. Even though it looks like Butch was picked up and swung at Brick I still don't think it happened. I mean no one is anywhere near here. Then Boomer starts moving around like he is being punched. I look at Buttercup who just shrugs. Then Boomer rockets to the floor and there's a silence.

"Gosh! How did you guys get manhandled like this?" says the voice of a person I can't see. I jump at the sudden appearance at the voice and look around in confusion.

"Well it's not like the Rowdy's can see you and by the way, how come they and we can't see you?"Buttercup asks the voice.

It's a girl,"Because the prof. gave me a device so no one could see me. We are going to talk about the actual point of a secret identity when we get back to the lab."

I raise an the girl says,"I think these bozos are done, let's go." Buttercup and I fly towards the direction of the lab because it's no use following someone we can't see.

* * *

Rainbow:I'm sorry if the fighting scene seemed boring my creativity is lacking right now.

Bubbles:I think you did a great job writing alot this time

Blossom:I second that

Buttercup:But why do the Rowdy's get to beat us up so bad?

Rainbow:Sorry it's all for my plan

Boomer:Please review!


End file.
